Sick, twisted, ghastly… Sexy
by XxNarutoFreak4LifexX
Summary: How strange. One day before, the thought of doing this with the Octava would’ve made me sick to my stomach but, right now I wanted nothing more than him... -One-shot for Angelsevilsister- Slight lime


**[A/N: Just a late Valentines Day Oneshot I made for my BFF since she is going to buy my a Plushie at the Convention I wont be going to T~T. SonyaxSzayel SzayelxSonya OCxSzayel SzayelxOC, you get it. Sonya Rangiku. is an ex-shinigami, Matsumoto Rangiku's younger sister. She is Ulqiorra's little pet and is really, really shy.]**

**Szayel Aporro Granz, Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Nikoto Ikatshia © Me**

**Sonya Rangiku © Angelsevilsister**

* * *

What a boring meeting. I'm sure I would've fallen asleep if I hadn't been standing. It had been two hours for god's sake! All of the meeting revolving around the adjucha herd that was flocking around Las Noches. Jesus Christ! Any arrancar could go and slaughter them in half a second! Hell, if this blathering bastard kept going on about it, I'd go kill them myself.

"And so, this infestation is most inconvenient…" Aizen kept going on and on and oooonnnn…

'Blah, blah, blah, blaaahhhh. Jeez, bitch, shut up…' I thought to myself.

I idly wondered why my master hadn't walked out yet. It wasn't unusual for Ulquiorra-sama to sit through Aizen's boring speeches, but this was too much.

"So, I will assign a lower arrancar to do that-"

"Nova will do it!" Nikoto-chan chimed in as a muffled groan came from behind the giant door.

Aizen sighed. "Nikoto, how many times have I told you not to interrupt?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Aizen's eyes narrowed but he then proceeded to scan the room, looking for something that was missing.

"Does anyone know where our beloved Octava is?" He asked.

"Probably fucking the shit outta someone with a syringe." Grimmjow laughed.

"Grimmjow, please." Aizen scolded.

"Where _is_ Szayel?" Nnoitra wondered.

Aizen then spoke again; "Has anyone seen Szayel Aporro?" All shook their heads.

"Ooh! Me! Me!!! I have!!!" Nikoto yelled waving her hand, making most of the Espada roll their eyes.

"Has anyone else seen him?" Aizen asked.

"I have!!! Me! Me! Pick me!!!"

"Anyone?"

"Me! Me! Me, me, me, me, me!!!"

"Not at all?"

"Pick me!"

Aizen sighed again. "Alright, Nikoto-"

"Yay!!!" The childish arrancar cheered before climbing onto the large table, using Grimmjow as a staircase and earning a few muttered insults.

"Here we go again…" I muttered.

"Okay, listen up, cause' it's a complicated story…" Nikoto started.

"See, yesterday, I was helping Szayel-chan clean some tubes and jars and stuff when I saw a human fetus in alcohol. And I was like; 'Can arrancar get pregnant?' and Szayel was like; 'I dunno.' And I was like; 'But I thought you knew everything!' And he was like; 'Jeez, Nikoto, no one knows _everything_' And I was like-"

"The point?" Aizen raised his voice impatiently.

"Szayel-chan is in his lab doing research on arrancar ovaries." Nikoto grinned.

I suppressed a giggle, Aizen's misery was my joy.

"Alright, Nikoto you may step down," Nikoto got off the table, pausing once to poke Nnoitra in the forehead. "Meeting adjourned. Nikoto's fraccion will take care of our problem." He finished.

Finally! God!

All the Espada and the few fraccions in the room bolted from their seats and for the door.

I followed my master out of the room, but he stopped suddenly.

"Sonya?" The pale man called.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama?" I asked.

"Why don't you go keep an eye on Nikoto?" He ordered subtly.

I felt a little offended. This was Ulquiorra-sama's way of saying 'Sonya, take a hike.'

"Hai, Tono." I sighed turning towards Nikoto-chan.

"Hi, Sonya!" She ran to my side.

"Hey… Where's Nova?" I asked. It was weird to see her without her fraccion.

"Hollow Hunting! Hey, I had to get rid of him somehow!" She laughed.

"You are an evil, evil woman."

"Yes, I know. Now c'mon!" She giggled, taking my hand and running down the hall.

"O-Oi! Nikoto-chan, where are we going?!" I yelled bewildered.

"I need you to help me with something!"

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"C'mooooooooonnnn!!!"

"NO!!! If you're okay with that _quack _cutting you up, injecting you with weird poisons, and shoving syringes up your ass, that is FINE. But no way in hell are you talking me into that!!!" I yelled furiously.

"He's just going to extract _one_ ovary! It doesn't even hurt!" She squealed.

"If it's so painless, then why doesn't he cut out _your_ ovary?!" I argued.

"He already did! That's why we need your ovary! So we can compare an Arrancar Ovary to a Shinigami Ovary!!!" She shot back.

"I don't care. The answer is no." I finished.

"PWEEEEAAAAASEEE????" She gave me that damn puppy-look of hers.

"N-No!"

"Pwetty Pwease?" Her eyes got even bigger.

"…NO!!"

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease with naked Tesla on top?" (1)

"F-Fuck you!"

"Pwease, for me?"

Those eyes, those damn, kawaii-desu eyes!!!

"Urgh, It wont hurt, right?" I muttered in defeat.

"Yay!" She cheered pushing me towards the huge double-doors and banging her fist loudly on the them.

"Szayel-chan!!! Open the damn door!!!!"

"Oh looks like he's busy, well gotta run." I turned on my heel and tried to run away.

"Not so fast!" She grabbed my collar from behind and dragged me back to my original spot. "You know damn well that doors are no match for me!"

She unsheathed her zanpakutou and gave the doors two, clean cuts. She then tapped them lightly with her finger. A huge chunk fell backwards, leaving a hole just big enough to let us through.

This immature, little arrancar could be scary sometimes.

She gave me a wide grin and entered the large, laboratory-like room. I shakily followed her in.

"SZAYEL-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" Nikoto called at the top of her lungs.

"Nikoto-chan! Don't be so loud. Szayel-san will be angry-"

I was cut of by two round, little arrancar bouncing towards us.

"Szayel Aporro-sama is very busy!" One of them squeaked

"Very, Very Busy!" The other repeated.

"I give a rats ass!" Nikoto yelled kicking one of them like a soccer ball. The inferior crashed into the wall.

"LUMINA! LUMINA!" The other called bouncing towards his comrade.

"Nikoto-chan that was really mean!!!" I yelled in outrage.

"My, my, what is all the fuss about?" A new, lustful voice came.

My eyes widened and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as I watched the pink-haired Espada enter the room.

"Szayel-chan!" Nikoto tackled him into a hug.

He coughed as her tiny arms wrapped around his torso. My stomach constricted, I always felt this unease when I saw my friend so close to this… deranged psychopath.

"Must you do that every time you see me?" He asked darkly.

"Yes." She answered with a cutsie smile.

Szayel looked at me and cocked an eye. "You brought a friend?"

"Yeah, she's mah bestest friend, my homey, my BFFL-" (2)

"Nikoto-chan, please… don't say that." I said with an anime sweat-drop.

She stuck her out tongue at me. "Bitch."

"Well, Sonya-chan, are you going to help us with out little experiment?" The scientist asked gently as he pushed up his glasses.

I suppressed a whimper. "Um…" Frankly, the crazed Espada scared the hell out of me.

"Yes she is!" Nikoto interrupted.

"N-Niko-"

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone so you can… do your business."

"NIKOTO!!!" I blushed in outrage but she was already gone. Damn Sonido!

"Shall we get started?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, as he put one hand on my shoulder.

'How did he get there so fast?!' "Um, Etto… Will it hurt?" I winced at my own question.

"Not at all, my dear." He purred, leading me to a long, metal table. "Sit." He ordered softly.

I did as I was told and sat on it, fumbling with my hair nervously.

He sat on a computer desk a not far away and started typing vigorously.

Minutes passed and the silence grew awkward so I tried to start a conversation.

"Um… Nikoto-chan is a very energetic girl, isn't she?" I laughed nervously.

"She is down-right annoying." He agreed without looking up from her computer.

"Then why put up with her?"

"She might be the loudest, most obnoxious creature to ever walk the planet, but I know she means well And I, occasionally, enjoy her company."

"Ah, yes. She's lots of fun…" I nibbled my nail, trying hard not to imagine how an Ovary was extracted.

"Plus, I don't have many people in my circle of acquaintances. You might find this hard to believe, but I creep almost everyone out for some reason." He mused.

"What? You? Nah…" I tried to hide the alarmed tone in my voice.

"Mm-hm. Just like I'm creeping you out." He spun his chair around suddenly, meeting my terrified gaze.

His slick pink hair framed his charismatic face, and his deep amber orbs glistened as the light hit his eyes. He really wasn't that creepy, and he didn't look nearly as psychotic as I'd imagine him in his lab. The place itself wasn't all that alarming, it reminded me of a school lab-room… without desks or students or anything cheerful. But it didn't have bodies hanging around or anything… It was a little calming.

"Y-You don't creep me out… Not at all. Well, maybe a little." I bit my lip. "But, that doesn't mean I dislike you…"

"You don't dislike me? So that means you _like_ me?" He smirked.

"N-No! I mean, uh I guess." I tried to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

That sounded like something Nikoto or Ggio would've said, but I knew he didn't mean it like that. And besides, I didn't _like_ Szayel Aporro Granz… How ridiculous. I blushed a bit more and tried to shake away the thoughts that were crawling into my mind.

"It's fine." He sighed pulling out a large needle.

"What is that?" I panicked.

"Morphine. This way it wont hurt. Could you undress and lay down, please?"

"What?! No!"

"You don't have to undress completely. You might leave on your underwear if you wish."

"No!"

He sighed. "I can assure you, Sonya, I am no pervert."

I felt unsure, but took of my clothes and laid down.

"This will sting a bit." Szayel warned as he stuck the needle in my arm.

It was a little alarming that I would be out-cold in a few seconds, a helpless victim in the clutches of this mad scientist, but for some strange reason, I trusted him. I trusted him not to turn me into a disfigured monster but…

My eyes were getting droopy, and I was soon knocked out.

* * *

"Sonya-san? Are you a wake?" A familiar voice echoes through my ears.

I grunted and slowly opened my eyes, they felt like they were glued shut.

"Sonya?"

I couldn't see at first, the light shining upon me hurt my eyes. But I slowly regained my vision and caught sight of a familiar pair of golden orbs… right in my face.

"AH!!! Too, close! Too, close!" I squeaked pushing away his face.

"Gomen." Szayel apologized quickly, turning off the small flash-light he had been pointing into my eye.

I grunted again, rubbing my head as I sat up, and clutching the white sheet to my chest. The bright lights and the wall's white colors hurt my eyes even more as I strained to focus my sight.

"Am I dead?" I asked stupidly.

The Espada chuckled. "Don't be silly, Sonya-san." He held up a small vile with something red and bulgy inside.

I felt a little nauseated. "Is that my…?"

"Yes it is. And a very nice one might I add." He answered with a lustful smile.

They way he said it should've made my skin crawl. Sick, twisted, disgusting, ghastly… Sexy.

I shook my head slightly. Clearly I was still under the effects of morphine, since all I could concentrate on was the way his lips moved when he spoke and not the words that came out of them.

Confusion crossed his features. Probably because I was staring at him rather than my newly-extracted ovary.

He put a gloved hand on my cheek with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright, dear?" He asked in a soft voice that sent shivers up my spine.

I could only imagine the huge blush on my face. "F-F-Fine… Can I l-leave now?" I stuttered.

"Not yet, I need to keep an eye on you, just to be sure you don't have any strange reactions to the anesthesia." He replied with a sly smirk.

"What's with that rape face?" I thought outraged.

Szayel quirked an eyebrow. "Rape face?" He repeated with the same outrage.

"W-What?! Oh my god, did I say that out loud?!" I yelled frantically, my blush growing.

The scientist simply nodded, looking particularly offended.

"Oh, I am SO sorry, Szayel-san! So, _so, _sorry. You've been nothing but kind to me, that was such a rude comment. Even if I didn't mean to say it, it was rude to even think it. I'm so-" He cut off my rambling by putting his index finger on my mouth.

"This 'rape face' is the only one I have." He remarked sarcastically, with his signature smirk.

Thank GOD he wasn't offended. How could I've been so stupid?

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, behind his slender finger.

Szayel laughed and removed his finger from my lips. "Well, like we said before, I'm used to it. People always seem to doubt my intentions."

"I-I didn't-"

"I know." He cut me off.

He moved away from the table and threw me a cloak-ish garment, somewhat like a hospital gown. I pushed away the sheets and struggled to shrug into the thing.

All the while I couldn't help but notice how the Espada's gaze focused on my chest.

"Although," He started just as I finished putting on the garment. "You are a very beautiful woman, Sonya."

My face turned even redder.

"Your face is gorgeous and your body is just… amazing…" He seemed to space out.

The heat on my face got even more intense at all the random flattering. My expression might have looked horrified, but I was actually shocked, very flattered, but shocked.

The flamboyant man composed himself. "Forgive me." He apologized turning away quickly with a slight pink tinting his cheeks.

It took a while for me to find my voice. "Thanks… Y-You're not half bad yourself." I complimented.

He turned to face me again. "Excuse me?"

"I said; You're not too bad yourself." I repeated, fighting the urge to hide my face in my hands.

Szayel walked to the operation table again, standing in front of me and leaning towards me.

"Really? And what exactly in me is it that you find even mildly attractive?" He asked seductively.

I knew he wasn't taking that tone on purpose, it was just how he talked. He wasn't a rapist that was just his tone of voice.

My blush got even darker as I attempted to lean away from him… it didn't work.

"W-Well… I think your slender physique is much more attractive than a muscular composition. And, your hair is just amazing, and, and your eyes… Those smoldering golden orbs…" I seemed to get lost in his eyes when I brought them up "And, your just so brilliant, I like a man with a good head on his shoulders. And," My hand somehow managed to find his cheek. "Your skin is soft…" I spaced out and lost my train of thought.

The Espada smiled warmly, clearly flattered by my rambling on his looks. And before I could realize what I was doing and attempted to stop this uncalled-for flirting… He kissed me.

I couldn't react at first, I wasn't sure if I should hate it or love it. I hadn't kissed a guy in ages. And the way the academic's lips traced mine was too irresistible, I gave in. I opened my mouth wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He moved closer to me and slipped his tongue into my mouth as he laced his long fingers in my hair.

How strange. One day before the thought of doing this with the Octava would've made me sick to my stomach but, right now I wanted nothing more than him. As much as I hated to admit it… This was all Nikoto's fault, I'd have to thank her in some way later.

Szayel gripped my gown fiercely and, with a hungry snarl, tore it from my body. I gasped but continued to kiss him, rubbing against his torso. Not much time passed before my hands wandered to his shirt's zipper. I could barely concentrate on pulling it down with the increasingly-attractive man caressing my body the way he was.

His touch was so gentle, yet fierce at the same time. I had never been with anyone who made me feel this hot. It killed me to even think but, Szayel was really good with his hands, I moaned into his mouth a few times.

Finally, I managed to un-zip his shirt. He shrugged out of it quickly and laid me on the metal table again before climbing on top of me. He then moved from my mouth to my neck, as he searched for my sweet spot. He found it quickly and proceeded to bite and suck on it, making me moan loudly. I ran my hands through his hair as I suppressed the urge to moan even louder.

"Make love to me…" I whispered after a few minutes of undeniable pleasure.

Szayel pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Now? You just had an ovary removed. It might hurt more than usual." He reasoned.

"I don't care. Now, take me now." I begged throwing my arms around him and pulling him into me again.

"As you wish." He murmured between kisses.

He un-hooked my bra and threw it to one side before massaging my breast and macking on my sweet spot. I moaned louder than even as I wrapped my legs around his waist again.

Our tongues danced gracefully as I pulled his outfit down further, moaning and suppressing the urge to scream. I then moved to his neck, trailing his collarbone with my tongue and giving him a few nips. A muffled moan escaped his lips and I smirked into his neck.

Suddenly…

"Szayel-sama is _very,_ VERY busy! Nikoto-sam-AH!!!"

"Szayel-chan! Gaby and I discovered the new pi sequence!!!" Nikoto's voice rang out before the door to the operation room was destructively kicked down, revealing the Dua-Decima Espada and a large apple _pie_.

The short arrancar froze when she met the hot scene in the room. I gasped and hid my face in my hands, blushing then shades of red. I peeked at her through my fingers.

Nikoto's dumbfounded face slowly turned into a disturbingly satisfactory grin.

"Well whaddya know, You really did do your business!" She laughed.

Szayel popped an anger vein. "Knock! KNOCK!!! For heavens' sake!!!"

"The word knock is not in my vocabulary…" she retorted

Szayel's face contorted in anger. "_Get. _**Out!!!**"

Nikoto scowled "You can fuck her latter!"

"Out!!!"

"Hey, I'll take naked shower pics of her for you if you can make Nova mute for a week."

"Get. OUT!!!" We both snarled.

"We'll discuss business later. I know you want those pics, and that boy has problems that are driving me crazy-"

Szayel grabbed a large, green liquid-filled jar and threw it at her, but once again, she used sonido to escape just as the glass jar was about to hit her.

"Damn sonido!" Both Szayel and I cursed before bursting out laughing.

"You know she's going to tell all of Hueco Mundo about this, right?" Szayel asked suddenly serious again.

I blushed and whimpered. Szayel sighed.

"Don't worry, I don't care. I really like you and I don't care what other people think." I said soothingly.

The Espada smirked. "Do you still want to do this now?"

I nodded. "But maybe we should go to your room, just to be safe."

He kissed me again before we disappeared, with the help of sonido, further into his chambers.

* * *

(1) 'Pwetty, pwetty pwease with naked Tesla on top' Is something Angelsevilsister and I say to eachother when we want something really badly. That's usually the magic phrase.

(2) "Yeah, she's mah bestest friend, my homey, my BFFL-" I dont talk street very well XD


End file.
